oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Salazar
Salazar, officially Salazar de la Espada Primero y Corazón Segunda, also titled the Black Cross and Salazar of the Sword First, is a wandering warrior known for his unique appearance and enigmatic atmosphere. Despite a youthful individual, Salazar has gained infamy and fear for his sporadic emotions, unbreakable faith, and an immense understanding of swordsmanship. Originally from the Dark Continent, Salazar was sold to a group of minor pirates as a child slave. He would watch them duel from beneath the ship's deck and mimic their movements from memory. Despite lacking freedom, Salazar found enjoyment and peace when witnessing swordplay. Eventually, he was able to obtain his own sword and challenge the crew's swordsmen, a famous yet old master named Vega la Inigo. While the crew thought it entertaining, master Vega saw a spark in the young slave. A rare appreciation of swordsmanship few possessed. While spectators enjoyed the aesthetics of combat, men such as Salazar and Inigo appreciated the spirit. Salazar was defeated. However, Inigo decided to take the young swordsmen under his wing as his predecessor. Salazar spent ten years practicing swordsmanship intensively. They would force the swordsman into dangerous situations and only assist once defeat became inevitable. However, Salazar grew to enjoy battle. Despite being a mere slave, the warrior found that his spirit had become tied to the way of the sword. He cared little for material possessions, riches, and pleasures of the flesh. For as long as he could challenge worthy opponents, he found satisfaction. This desire for combat lead to the Black Cross becoming a Shichibukai, for the World Government promised him countless opportunities to both grow in strength and reputation. Appearance Salazar, originally born Daniyal, is one whose title is extremely accurate in occurrence to his physical appearance. He is a man with skin blacker than night and eyes capable of piercing darkness. He inherited his ebony skin from the deep deserts of the Dark Island. During his childhood and early adolescence, Salazar kept his kinky hair wild. He rarely addressed it, allowing it to grow far beyond the normal length of men from his tribe. He possesses sharp brown eyes and a smile capable of warming a desert's night. He is known for his lowered eyelids. Which attributed to his former crew mates jokingly noting that he seems to possess two emotions, bored or pissed off. Salazar grew up wearing little clothing, choosing to don cloaks over loose fitting fabric. Salazar abandoned his simple wardrobe after departing from his former pirate crew and Maestro. He adopted a contrasting appearance of wearing a white hooded cloak over a black sleeveless shirt. Salazar also received numerous piercings upon his ears and a tattoo of a snake etched onto his neck. Abandoning the androgynous appearance, Salazar keeps his hair in a mohawk with both sides of his head shaved lower. He dyes the tip of his hair a variety of colors, ranging from blonde to a fiery orange; which adds to his moniker. Tizona and Colada are kept hidden beneath his white cloak. Personality Salazar eludes suspicion by exhibiting a bored and nonchalant persona, regardless of the situation occurring. Even during tragedies, Salazar of the First Sword will appear seemingly unfazed by the surrounding happenings. He has stood against powerful enemies without showing the slightest hint of fear. However, Salazar is known for joking in dire situations. Salazar is extremely friendly towards those who are willing to accept him. His kindhearted nature and willingness to follow his own creed has surprised those who found out his status as a Shichibukai. However, while Salazar is known for supporting others emotionally, he rarely displays his own feelings and thoughts to those around him. He regards relying on others emotionally and mentally as a weakness. Yet there exist allies who broke through and discovered the kindhearted swordsman known as Daniyal. Perhaps his greatest talent lies in the ease of obscuring his true heart. Salazar can switch through a plethora of emotions in a matter of minutes without showing a hint of difference. Regardless of the traumatic experiences Salazar suffered through, the childhood innocence and desire for happiness peacefully awaits for someone to break down the mental walls placed by his subconscious as a defense against the cruel world. Salazar inherited a bleeding heart; a metaphorical chain connected to the emotions of those in his immediate vicinity. Their pain easily transformed into his own; resulting in the child crying and worrying over others before himself. Only after suffering from being taken advantage of did Salazar attempt to shut his heart from the world, appearing externally heartless and aloof. It was recently discovered that the bleeding heart Salazar seemingly inherited from the heaven's served as the foundation of his Kenbunshoku Haki. He is able to form empathetic chains with those surrounding him and subconsciously feel the emotions of creatures in his presence. Salazar describes it as an uncontrollable ability to reach into the hearts of others. He feels the suffering and can experience the pain without a single word being shed. For this reason, Shichibukai who are willing to commit atrocities note that it would be wiser to wait till Salazar is no longer present. For he will certainly attempt to protect them. Once, one could refer to Salazar as a child of relative happiness, peacefulness and a warmth unrivaled by the heavens above. He cared for everyone and assured that everything considered excess went to those less fortunate. He would starve or suffer to share what little he had with those around him. During his years as a slave, the young dark skinned child would care for his crew without regards to how they treated him. This kindhearted nature caught the eye of several important members, mainly his maestro, Vega Inigo, who taught the importance of a strong heart behind the sword. Salazar was a completely obedient child who followed his captain's orders without resistance. After watching Vega Inigo in action, Salazar grew to become infatuated with the art of combat. He gained excitement from challenges, resulting in the young swordsmen spending days and nights studying the art of fencing. Salazar developed an elevated understanding and skillful comprehension of swordplay. He learned fast and practiced harder than other pupils of Maestro Inigo; the elements themselves proving insufficient in halting his progress. The resilience in bettering himself to overcome the harsh words of others combined with a desire to prove the world wrong became his driving motivation. Some could view Salazar as a child of arrogance. But in a conversation with a fellow classmate, he explained that overconfidence is necessary for someone born different. For when the world constantly strike one's pride, the excess ego allows the wounded to continue onwards. Bonding with his sword master taught Salazar that he should believe in himself and proudly demonstrate the skills he possessed. He showed the young fencer how one's faith must always surpass the faith held by others. Relying on external belief is futile as internal strength is the unlimited fuel for power and strength. His master's words seemingly sparked the burning star within his chest as he began to rarely hesitate. Instead of walking towards his dreams, Salazar increased the speed forward. Eventually, he started to understand the meaning of trust and self-empowerment. However, the young swordsman still retained his defining trait of vindictiveness, holding onto grudges for what seemed like an eternity. He also showed an extreme sensitivity, tending to overreact when personal situations become uncontrollable. Still, despite the acquired confidence, Salazar is always hardest on himself; his masters often stating that he is the biggest victim of his own vindictiveness. For some odd reason, his life missed something that he could never place his hands upon. An emptiness he is trying so desperately to fill through physical means. Salazar fantasizes that the meaning of his power is to acquire more through hard work and perseverance. Once he becomes stronger, the emptiness will disappear. Until then, he is never truly satisfied with what he has obtained. The greedy swordsman continues to take until his pockets are filled. Then he empties it on more materials to make enough space for him to continue his compulsive behavior. His external regard towards people has been criticized as a maniacal, psychopathic view towards life. Ironically, he holds little value towards humans who subject themselves to normality as he believes their behavior and systematic status extremely limiting yet sporadic. One could easily jump from extremely important to completely useless in a matter of minutes. And others are known for betrayal after years of extreme loyalty. However, the greatest victim of these horrific beliefs is Salazar himself; someone who regards himself as nothing more than the swords in his hands. Perhaps the empty feeling was the lack of acknowledgement as a child. One who lived in the solitude of darkness went completely unnoticed by those who stood in glimmering lights. Although Salazar is externally a train wreck, the swordsman still holds onto a shred of innocence possessed since childhood. Secretly, Salazar follows a set of codes he placed on himself to keep from descending completely into darkness. His creed begins with never stealing from those less fortunate and ends with never publicly humiliating another being. He has also shown habits instilled into his very being. When Salazar was young, elders alike would state the boy had a beautiful spirit who radiated harmony. And though surrounded by darkness, the powerful harmonious aura is still sensed by sensitive individuals. This divinity of sorts guides Salazar's actions when he no longer acts consciously. He has grabbed food for the starving, helped others in need, and even refrains from releasing his restraints when surrounded by civilians. The orders of the World Government are second priority if they endanger the populace. He has even threatened to turn on the Celestial Dragons when they allow the power to overwhelm their humanity. Despite the world's evilness, it's imbued in him to combat the darkness regardless of how small the action. Salazar battles against the forces of evil anonymously, often performing deeds of a greater good under cover. Few understand the connection between Salazar and his battle-loving counterpart. While Salazar enjoys swordplay, he is not particularly fond of mindless murder. The understanding and harmony of swordsmanship; resulting in the inner savage within his soul often conflicting with the peaceful blood coursing through his veins. To control it, Salazar assigns both aspects to a certain part in his life. As a Pirate Hunter, Salazar enjoys the hunt and proceeding battle against his targets. He transforms into a true predator who refers to the racing of one's heart, inflicted pain, and necessity for immediate awareness as a few of the many signals of life. Salazar is also shown to play with targets when he knows the success rate is high, especially against other pirates who performed heinous acts. He views their weaknesses as the perfect tool for personal practice and elevation. However, he refrains from allowing personal enjoyment to hinder a successful task. He continuously manipulates his personality to fit the situation at hand, feigning naïveté and stupidity when necessary. Nevertheless, there exist opponents that Salazar displays honor against, choosing to confront them directly. Although seemingly emotionless, the swordsman has shown considerable restraint and disobedience when in situations that conflict his own personal morals. When against overwhelming enemies, Salazar refers to powerful opponents as mountains meant to be overcome. A statement that ties to his ideals of becoming the greatest; he constantly claims a fear of reaching a peak. Instead, he prefers to continue growing, even if it means dying in second place. For as long as he never stopped climbing, Salazar lived a successful life. Salazar wields an immense hatred for humans who flaunt a higher class than others. He regards people that believe money is their status, especially if inherited, as lower than the common man. To him, Old Money is synonymous with weakness an easy life and one who has not achieved anything through hard work and perseverance and thus unwilling to even stand before him. Salazar often jokes; "should he shed their blood, will they bleed gold?". He continuously displays his hatred of the High Class, despite belonging to their forces; Salazar only serves them for an opportunity to challenge stronger opponents. One of his desires is to shed the blood of those who possess "the blood of this world's creators". Other Shichibukai have noted that Salazar is one who would cause mutiny should his purpose be fulfilled, and one whose loyalty is extremely doubtable. He believes the Celestial Dragon's arrogance will be their downfall and has voiced, to his closest allies, the willingness to massacre them should the opportunity arises. This intense hatred also extends to slavery, a practice which ravaged his home extensively. He is known for attacking slave ships and freeing slaves when the opportunity is present. For such reasons, the Celestial Dragons have banned Salazar from entering their personal residence in fear of his actions. He believes that humans and creatures were created alike under one, true God. And that those who attempt to take the mantel should be destroyed for their blasphemous actions. A leader should lead in a manner similar to a brother taking over for a father. Without leaving his position, the man shall treat others with equality. The government works for the people not vice versa. Salazar possesses a spiritual connection with ravens in both his personality and reputation. He is the epitome of the reputation raven's possess as ill omens and harbingers of death. However, Salazar relationship with the deathly birds are beyond a simple fascination. Ravens are known as playful creatures who are both social and intelligent. And in a similar manner, Salazar is a person whose reputation overshadows an innate enjoyment of relaxation. He is a playful spirit that enjoys the company of others despite voicing a desire for isolation. Relationships Friends Salazar de la Primero Espada is a caring individual known for providing emotional support for both enemies and allies. Although he prefers isolation, Salazar has accepted others into his heart and continues to protect them from the grasp of evil. However, there exist those who managed to break down Salazar's own mental barriers and become sources of mental and emotional strength. Vega Inigo World Government Salazar does not care for the World Government. He finds their lack of humanity and overwhelming desire for control sickening. The Ebony Swordsman also despises power which is inherited and coveted from the outer world. Salazar claims that the Celestial Dragons rule through a reliance on manipulating the financial world. They also keep the laymen ignorant by obscuring history and utilizing their ancient lineage to call in old debts. He often claims that one day, the world will revolt against the World Government and obtain true freedom. Salazar despises anyone who flaunts the higher class, threatening to kill them without mercy. For if they believe money has replaced the blood in their veins, it is the First Sword's duty to shed their golden liquid. Salazar does exhibit a respect for the Marine Admirals who wield earth shattering might and a conscious. And will rescue low ranking marines who are in danger. His actions have caused marines to respect him and serve him willingly. He knows that a majority of the marines are normal family men who only joined to either gain honor or support their family, and such, for them to die would be a waste of good men. Salazar will work alongside admirals who demonstrate a similar honor to himself. However, while Salazar possesses respect for admirals and marines, he continuously emits a hatred of the World Noble's and those who sell themselves for their favor. Salazar regards the Celestial Dragons as nothing more than false deities who time will surely end. He is known for avoiding their direct orders through lies and disappearing when situations occur. Their practice of buying and selling slaves as well as economically enslaving entire countries and culturally destruction has lead to an immense hatred towards the World Noble. Salazar considers them weaklings whose ancient lineage should end by the sword soon. Enemies Powers and Abilities Salazar is a warrior whose easily overlooked among men and women capable of wielding elements and commanding nature. Enemies have noted that he appears as a lost individual who only found himself in trouble; only to reveal that he is the actual storm. Wise combatants and strategist have noted that only a fool would remove their guard around one as enigmatic as Salazar. For when tragedy strikes or catastrophes occur, Salazar of the Sword First will appear unscathed. Fellow Shichibukai often discuss his troublesome tendency to leisurely involve himself in dangerous situations yet remain without harm. Marines respect Salazar's physical capabilities which is reliant on pure willpower and human perseverance. He has overcome unsurmountable odds and remain true to his own being. His mental prowess is high enough for some to confuse the "de" in his name with D., the notorious will that the strongest warriors seem to possess and the mysterious power of this world. Salazar de la Primero Espada is ranked incredibly high within the world of swordsmen, despite possessing an easily forgettable presence. Swordsmen have coward at the mention of the Ebony Swordsman without realizing he was already in their presence. World Nobles who are familiar with the Shichibukai have acknowledge his potential claim as World's Strongest, should he continue maturing and destroying his own limitations. Some have claimed that allowing him to continue growing could potentially turn the tables in the chaotic war between the world government and the pirates. Salazar, who can survive against enemies who wield earth shattering abilities, prefers the Frontline position within battle. He is rarely a leader who commands from behind the armada and can inspire allies to continue despite injury. Few are able to actually place his name to him - an occurance which is blamed on the rarity of warriors surviving against Salazar in battle. A further testament of his might is the ability to survive the Grand Line without a crew. Salazar is known for traversing the Devil's Hideout leisurely for various purposes without the slightest sign of fear. Physical Abilities Those born of the Dark Continent possess naturally thick muscles. They were originally hunters of dangerous beast for centuries, causing their bodies to evolve beyond normal humans who settled down and started civilization. This tribal lifestyle passed on specific genes that made muscle generation and weight control inherit. Meaning Salazar was born with a rather sculpted physique. He can eat large amounts of food without gaining weight and keep his body maintained through minimal exercise. However, the young swordsman is a man who believes hard work is the key to power, and such pushed his body through unimaginable test. Over the course of ten years, Salazar spent every waking minute training in extreme heat and cold. He would swim seas behind the ship of his former crew and wore weights through every practice. Soon, Salazar's body reached the pinnacle of human brilliance. Salazar is able to hold his own against enemies who throw buildings and subconsciously smash boulders without hinderance. Contrary to his stature and build, Salazar possesses a monstrous strength only obtained through physical sculpturing and meditation. Since Salazar can imbue his strikes with incredible force, he is known for fighting with his right hand while leaving his left free; without feeling pressure against an opponent more than twice his size. The one handed sword form grants Salazar a certain freedom to launch surprise attacks with his left hand if such an occasion arises. Salazar possesses the physical might to repel using a single-hand, deflecting their every action without budging an inch. Truthfully, the strength Salazar exhibits with one hand is absolutely frightening. He constantly notes the superiority he has over those who wield their blade with two hands. Although classified as absolutely monstrous, Salazar combines overwhelming strength with masterful control. Allowing the Shichibukai to strategically manipulate the force of each strike. Alternating between increasing and decreasing the power behind his attack transforms his fighting style into a battle of unpredictability. However, it's the combination of extreme speed and precision that exponentially increased Salazar's prowess and deadliness. His method of fencing relies heavily on maneuverability. As Salazar stated, he spent years practicing his footwork upon freezing snow before actually wielding a sword. Battles against swordsman rarely involve physical blade engagement. Instead, he creates opportunities by utilizing supernatural agility to find an opening. And such, he displays high speed movement capable of deflecting and evading bullets fired from a firing squad at point blank range; with Salazar emerging without a scratch. Members of the marines have compared his speed to those who mastered Soru. It is blinding, as he disappears and reappears in numerous locations before striking. Salazar has a smooth transition into high speed movement, immediately darting in an extreme burst of speed. He is able to alternate his direction without a second of hesitation, transferring between advancing and retreating immediately. His movements are compared to lightning storms - spontaneous flashes widely thought impossible to react against filled with branching actions. Salazar possesses the speed to appear in multiple places at once, leaving afterimages in his wake. He has defeated a militia of Marines in a matter of seconds before spectators knew what had actually occurred. During rescue missions, Salazar has repelled enemies and retrieved allies before being noticed. When combined with Kenbunshoku Haki, Salazar appears to know an opponent's next action when their body decides and his refined control gives him the ability to alter it according to different situations. He is a warrior with an equally quick reflex. During combat, he effortlessly alternates between defensive and offensive strategies mid-movement, manipulating his approach according to the enemies reaction. Even without the utilization of Kenbunshoku Haki, Salazar exhibits a surprisingly swift reaction time. His reflexes have caused him to react to situations subconsciously. His swordplay has been engraved into every muscle fiber, causing him to act without conscious thought. There have been nights where Salazar single handily defeats his allies while asleep, causing other Shichibukai or Admirals to comically have to wake him up. The lack of thought requirement in battle, relying solely on muscle memory, deduces the time spent brought upon by conscious reaction. Salazar demonstrates this talent by defeating opponents while performing a separate task efficiently. A surprising trait occurs during the rare incident that Salazar is knocked unconscious. Since the subconscious mind has a stronger awareness than one's consciousness, Salazar's body still utilizes it's sensory perception while asleep. This feature is then combined with a swordsmen's usage of muscle memory and repetitive training. Swordsmen train their body to react on reflex to certain sensory situations. A sudden rush of air warrants a dodge while a heavy step echoing outwards results in a parry. When Salazar's sensory organs pick up these signals, his body reacts as it usually would. Salazar, in this state, is at his most dangerous. For his body removes the limitations he places on himself consciously. Whereas he usually practices restraint to avoid excessive damage or collateral, Salazar will strike indiscriminately and without hesitation. One key trait in Salazar's supernatural conditioning is his extreme flexibility. He is able to bend and twist every portion of his body in order to achieve the desired tempo and measure. He capitalizes on his tall nature and extreme fluidity by striking opponents in odd angles, which he is able to recover from near instantaneously. Salazar is catlike in his movement, contorting his being for incredible durations without stressing his own body. Salazar has an extreme tolerance towards pain, using it as a signal of life. Enemies who are able to wound Salazar find his resilience inhuman. Swordsmanship Salazar de la Espada Primero inherited a royal sword form utilized on the royal island of - -, passed onto him by Vega Inigo. Despite witnessing countless battles between different swordsmen, it was this form which managed to captivate the young warrior. The one handed form which focused primarily on mastery of two special weapons; the Rapier and Backsword/Sabre. Salazar has possessed a fascination with swordsmanship since he was a young slave. He studied rapier and saber fencing and dueled his master's enemies. He even watched his Maestro combat other forms of swordsmanship, during which, he would note the similar emphasis on footwork and body control. Salazar has read and religiously studied hundreds of fencing manuals and incorporated works into his sword form. Salazar's swordsmanship is a single-handed style that primarily focuses upon damage inflicted by thrusting attacks and swift slashing strikes. The style of fencing Salazar has cultivated revolves around the skillful manipulation of one's weight alongside the importance of footwork and speed. When en guard, Salazar places his feet in a perpendicular formation with his right foot facing forward and left turned towards the left flank. He then bends his knees as his bodily weight is centered upon his left leg. This fundamental stance is the source of the maneuvers he exhibits during battle. Although his advancements and retreats are centered around this stance, Salazar is known for incorporating personal movements such as walking and acrobatics during battle. His arm is then tucked into his body with a fist's distance between his elbow and hip. The tip of his front sword pointing towards the opponent in a manner which separates their body into four quadrants; allowing Salazar to react swiftly to offensive measures defensively while regarding the upwards pointing sword as a single limb attached to his shoulder. Wrist movement plays a crucial part in the efficiency of point control, perhaps the most important aspect of his sword form, and such his blade is kept in a position where he can maneuver without hinderance. His hand is continuously protected by the guard which coils around the complex hilt. The completion of footwork is coupled with the understanding of two aspects of swordsmanship that is often overlooked by warriors concerned only with overwhelming power, tempo and measure. The tempo of fencing, as described by Salazar, is the length of stillness or motion exhibited by the combatants. One's motion measures one's stillness while one's stillness measure's one motion, or perhaps their motion or stillness is actually matched by an equal motion or stillness. Salazar practices patience and rhythmic measurement during his swordplay, where he awaits for an opponent to strike and seizes the opening with a counter. In some ways, his swordplay was created by watching the action and reactions of nature while understanding tempo and the concept of consequences. Salazar refers to the measurement of tempo as the equivalent to keeping rhythm to two dancers on the battlefield. The importance of tempo is often shown when an opponent reacts to an action during swordplay. Acting outside of tempo causes one combatant to fall off beat, allowing the enemy to strike an opening. To act outside of tempo has a variety of meanings in itself; from failing to arrive at full attack or behaving in a manner of chaos and utter randomness. During the latter situation where Salazar finds himself against bestial opponents, he uses his keen sense of tempo to locate the various openings created by a lack of discipline; mainly the wrist or arm. Since every sword form possesses a variant of tempo or the measurement of action, Salazar is able to combat enemies from various countries by locating their specific rhythm. Contrarily, measure involves the identification of the distance between the enemy and the tip of Salazar's sword; which includes the various angles created when entering en guard. There are multiple variants of offense when dealing with his sword form; yet Salazar is particularly fond of utilizing the fundamental extension of the arm and a propelled, often accelerated, lunge forward. Primarily his strikes are rapid thrust performed by extending his arm from its natural position and angled with skilled wrist control. Without the momentum required by cutting damage, he can swiftly pierce an opponent at a shorter distance and retreat his arm into its natural state in a flash. This method of combat allows Salazar to search for an opening by quickly thrusting towards an opponent at different angles. Salazar can use his sword to dance around an enemy's blade while searching for an area of weakness, even forcing an opponent to create an opening with his masterful point control. He can successfully prod an opponent by rapidly extending his blade forward without an intention to actually strike his opponent; instead attempting different angular attacks to confuse and lead an enemy astray. Successfully forcing an opponent to fall for a feint through his rapid extensions is often followed by what he refers to as a Disengage, a wrist-oriented technique where he maneuvers the blade either under, over or around his opponent's weapon to strike a newly acquired opening; mainly a wrist or section of the opponent's arm on an opposite line. It is during the execution of a successful Disengage where one notices the advantages of a one handed sword form. After the basic extension and retraction of his arm, Salazar also prefers the usage of a fully accelerated lunge forward. When considering the usefulness of his sword, one is able to grasp the importance of lunging in his sword form. Salazar performs a lunge by propelling himself forward using his hind leg as a source of power; Salazar extends his arm towards the desired target seconds before actually launching. His forward leg is perhaps the final limb to move; acting only as a stand to keep him from falling off balance, Salazar notes that a true master should be able to strike his opponent before the front foot touches the ground. Beyond the thrust and piercing power of his sword, it also possesses sharpened edges meant to both deflect incoming attacks and deal slashing and cutting damage. Proper point control stems from mastery over one's wrist and an understanding that the sword and arm are but a single limb. The outcome is the skillful manipulation of he blade almost as if actually attached to his body. While rivaling sword forms require large and grandiose movements during combat, Salazar exploits the control he gains from manipulating a blade with a single hand by performing movements that are small and direct with a single purpose. Small movements gather less momentum which ultimately allows Salazar to alter his tactics without wasting steps. He can also utilize offense and defense simultaneously by parrying with one sword and following with Riposte. Salazar excels in the aspects of speed and precision which is considered most important for his swordsmanship. He strikes with astonishing speed without sacrificing point control or blade obedience. Situations have occurred where only those who mastered similar sword forms are able to truly follow his movement. Similar to unarmed combat, his speed is complimented with a physical elegance during his movements. A prominent example of his speed-oriented combat appears when Salazar accurately pierced the wrist of multiple opposing swordsmen as they approached proper measure. Salazar utilize attacks that are perceived from various directions by combining speed with precision. Opponents refer to his methods as a mixture of spontaneous, sporadic and elegant. Salazar uses speed to immediately dispatch opponents through carefully planned attacks masqueraded as differing intentions. A strike, usually meant to increase pressure against an opponent, is actually an attempt to force an opening or an onslaught meant for deciphering an opponents weakness. For every situation, Salazar uses both explicit and implicit techniques, including feints, as a method of developing strategies. Salazar also prides himself in the accuracy and precision of his attacks. During battle, not a step is wasted in his elegant movements as he seemingly dances upon the battlefield. The Ebony Swordsman is an abnormalility in the world of swordsmanship; he can actively change his classification between Power-Type and Speed-Type dependent upon the weapon which he wields. Salazar is one of the few swordsman capable of cutting and piercing through material thought impossible. He has bifurcated dragons and seemingly broke through massive ships. Salazar is known for breaking the enemies weapons as a display of power. He also trains his swordsmanship against special Seastone products - a material noted to be harder than diamond. Salazar is often regarded as a Master of Finesse among a world of brutal swordsman. He possesses the refined wrist flexibility and point-control of a heart surgeon who can write thousand character scrolls using the tip of his sword without breaking a stroke. Every battle is surgery to Salazar who strikes his opponents both strategically and without savagery. The wounds inflicted are clean and lacking in resistance. Finesse is important in his style of swordsmanship; leading to Salazar relying on point control to strike immediate openings. Salazar can cut arteries and veins in a single step once an opening reveals itself. While some consider Salazar an aggressive swordsman, Salazar often acts in a manner similar to a counter fighter who exhibits patience while awaiting the opponent to strike. Weapons utilized by Salazar follow his every command; leading to successful parries to different sections of his opponent's blade. The control he commands over his sword allows Salazar to alter his own sword's trajectory mid-tempo; achieved by a belief that a swordsman should be able to dominate their own sword, resulting in efficient rhythm. Salazar is an avid user of the Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃 Tobu Zangeki). Defined as transferring the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the sword at high speeds, the extreme swiftness at which Salazar can utilize his blade create vacuum swords that behave as extensions. Resulting in long range strikes which increase in power as they travel. Using Flying Slash Attacks increase the radius of damage despite the physical size of his weapons. A full lunge releases a sword of air pressure towards his target in a manner similar to a sniper rifle. Weapons Colada Salazar wields the famed sword Colada as his main weapon. Colada is a double edged rapier with a black blade and a swept-hilt, designed to wrap around his wrist. The hilt is a mixture of gold and crimson. Colada is Salazar's preferred weapon when he enters battle against opponents who he believes he holds a chance against in terms of speed. Tizona Salazar wields the Black Sword Tizona as his secondary weapon, only used against an enemy he considers extraordinarily powerful. Tizona is a military saber, a thin, curved, single-edged blade used for swift strikes of considerable force. It has been said that Tizona is of the Yoto (妖刀 Yōtō?, literally meaning "Cursed Blade") and Kokuto (黒刀 Kokutō?, literally meaning "Black Blade") classification. This is further explained when Salazar states that he must claim lives when Tizona is unsheathed. Haki Salazar awakened his Haki during his ten year training regime under Maestro Inigo Vega. He was able to obtain a refined control that is only displayed by those with a certain mastery. Some would compare his usage to a glassmaker or thread spinner, a user with a delicate yet intense comprehension. His usage of Haki appears to have been subconscious during his childhood, for he was able to read the heart's of people in his surroundings and form empathic links with a single glance. While others viewed it as a weakness, his sensitivity lead to many placing their faith within him. After departing from the Bridesmaid Pirates, Salazar achieved a level of usage which equals a specialization. He can skillfully combine his Haki with swordsmanship in order to amplify both aspects exponentially. Salazar is known for often activating his Haki subconsciously due to such extensive training, for his body reacts to certain situations without conscious command. Salazar's usage of Haki and his obscene amount has lead to other high ranking Marines regarding him as a dangerous swordsman. Should he continue training and breaking boundaries, his Haki could potentially reach levels unprecedented in the normal realm. Normal users possess a certain Haki which they excel in. However, while Salazar has demonstrated an incredible talent in Kenbunshoku, he has pushed Busoshoku beyond his previous limitations. Salazar's Haki usage is unique in his sensitivity and quality rather than quantity. One could compare his energy to a stream of fine wine as opposed to a river of polluted water. This refined comprehension and usage of energy has allowed Salazar to both excel in its usage and reach new plateaus. However, Salazar has not reached his pinnacle and still requires training in its utilization. It is the raw potential he demonstrates which truly frighten his superiors. As they send him task, Salazar continues to grow in both power and understanding. He has enough Haki to subconsciously repel the Haoshoku Haki of high ranked officers. Busoshoku Haki Salazar learned Busoshoku Haki from Vega Inigo, and was forced to train extensively in both its usage and comprehension. He is constantly surrounded by a skin-tight invisible armor of spiritual power which lessens damage. When he duels against enemies weaker than he, their strikes appear useless against Salazar; allowing the swordsmen to literally deflect weapons with his body. Only those who spiritual power can equal his are able to actually harm him. He also utilizes his transparent defense as an offensive weapon by augmenting his already impressive physical prowess. Doing so, he can easily surpass monsters and humans more than thrice his size. Attacks have broken through nearly impenetrable defenses and overwhelm enemies who believe themselves invincible. As per normal usage, he can project Busoshoku Haki forward in the form of a brute, physical force. However, the Ebony Swordsman possesses enough refined control to actually shape it; preferring the form of a blade - thus increasing the overall range of his strikes and seemingly attacking with numerous swords from every direction. Another infamous usage of his Busoshoku Haki is imbuing it into his swords, increasing their lethality tenfold and decreasing the risk of damage substantially. Salazar mastered Busoshoku Haki through both comprehension and utilization. He prefers the usage of fine control over the brutish approach of releasing shockwaves, although Salazar is capable of performing both the latter and former. He imbues his attacks with Busoshoku Haki in order to amplify their overall attributes without inducing collateral. Strikes that would normally destroy the surrounding are focused upon a single target, unimaginably maximizing the aftereffect. Perhaps one of his most impressive usage of Busoshoku Haki is the ability to stream it through various mediums. While he prefers his weapons, Salazar is able to invoke it upon any object he retains contact with - including other creatures. The process of activating it through other creatures is similar to becoming the literal shield of life. Doing so tends to overwhelm the target's own spiritual energy, transforming them to an extension of Salazar to other sensitive individuals. Salazar can imbue Busoshoku Haki through large objects, using it once to create a fortress out of an old building, or small items which can be used as a bone shattering bullet. He has even used it in tandem with a Marine Ship, transforming it into a sailing fortress. Busoshoku Haki serves an important role in his battle against wielders of Logia Devil Fruit. Few are able to overwhelm his own Haki, allowing him to overcome both their strikes and intangibility by striking their substantial body. This usage has become almost a subconscious switch. Techniques *'Busoshoku: Koka' (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka?, literally meaning: "Color of Armaments: Hardening"): Salazar's heavy reliance on Busoshoku: Koka has increased both the potency and effectiveness of the technique exponentially. While the subconscious invisible armor conjured by Color of Armaments is more of a defense mechanism, Koka is a conscious attempt to heighten his physical prowess beyond the boundaries of the human realm. His strength receives an extreme boost, allowing him to trade blows against Giants and perform feats worthy of his title of Shichibukai. During a storm where his ship had been captured by a rogue wave, Salazar was able to single-handily stop a Sea King from devouring him without budging an inch. He also receives a tremendous amplification in endurance, enough where he becomes the epitome of an indomitable force. Salazar is known for invoking it upon unorthodox objects and items. His quality of Haki allows the Black Cross to activate it on objects that tower above him, and even transform the most mundane item into a deadly weapon capable of massacring his enemies. An example of his mastery is shown when Salazar uses it on his rowboat, Senor HappyFace, allowing it to survive a cannon ball shot without breaking. He has also transformed normal buildings into indestructible fortress capable of facing against skillful pirate fleets. **'Busoshoku: Geta' (武装色 下駄, Busō-shoku: Geta, literally meaning: Color of Armaments: Footwear): Salazar crafted a method of maneuvering which would allow him to traverse oceans and the sky as if standing on earth through the careful and refined usage of Busoshoku Haki. Initially, the act came from his desire to run across oceans and even walk upon the clouds among the birds. The human limitations set upon by the planet's elements had halted humanities progress for centuries. However, he realized a unique application after demonstrating the force his strikes possessed after imbuing it with Haki. Primarily, Salazar has shown an unrivaled mastery over combining Busoshoku Haki with various items. He extended this practice through a comprehension of the Flying Slash Attack, an art consisting of weaponizing the wind itself. Air transforms into an extension of the blade or body and travels across vast distances. In a manner similar to imbuing Haki into his sword, Salazar took an extra step and learned to infuse Haki with air - allowing the swordsman to force command over the elements through sheer willpower. The overall purpose of this advance application of Haki is for an exponential boost in both speed and agility. Salazar is able to harden the surface of water and air itself with his Haki by utilizing the concept of transforming the surrounding elements into extensions of himself. He creates small platforms of hardened air or water beneath his feet to act as footholds or small platforms, thus allowing Salazar to traverse the surface of water and maneuver throughout air as if both were wooden floors. By pressing off the miniature platforms, Salazar can enter high speed movement from various angles - appearing to fly or jet across a sea without hinderance and attack from the sky without touching the earth. These temporary footholds can be created from any location on Salazar's body, allowing him to overcome obstacles from different angles. While the footholds are small, they appear as obsidian glass beneath his targeted area *'Busoshoku: Takaku' (多画 · 劃, Busō-shoku: Takaku, literally meaning: Color of Armaments: Multi Stroke): Busoshoku: Takaku is the invisible sword of the invisible armor utilized by Busoshoku masters. It is a technique which requires refined control over one's Busoshoku, Salazar compares it to shaping an ocean into multiple streams. By controlling the earth surrounding the water pathways, the ocean become streams which flow throughout the world. In a similar manner, Salazar manipulates his Busoshoku so that, rather than take the form of an invisible force, it is expelled in the shape of a sharp blade. The invisible swords possess an impressive combination of both concussive might and cutting prowess. They are able to shatter solid stone and pierce metal. His invisible weapons can also range from incredibly small to large, rivaling both bullets and cannon balls in function. The amount of swords he is able to manifest depends on the Busoshoku Haki available within as well as the amount he attempts to utilize, due to being a finite supply which requires refueling. However, their considerable damage and piercing power makes them a deadly weapon against numerous opponents. Busoshoku: Takaku granted him the classification of marksman through the refined targeting he possesses. His attacks can resemble a sniper shot or a missile launcher meant for destruction. Kenbunshoku Haki increases his targeting beyond his normal range of eyesight, allowing Salazar to strike opponents with a single glance in their general direction. He can manifest numerous blades of varying sizes and physical properties from different trajectories to rain upon a target or snipe an enemy from a frightening distance Kenbunshoku Haki Salazar demonstrated an innate talent for Kenbunshoku Haki from his early youth. The bleeding heart he inherited was the product of this unique ability to sense the aura of others. Salazar could form empathetic links with those in his presence and share emotions, gaining a certain understanding of the human spirit. However his greatest usage is the ability to form friendships and gain the faith of others through this invisible connection. Eventually, Salazar's emotional detection evolved into a sixth sense, a second sight focused upon the spiritual energy of living creatures. While he is able to locate individual signatures among a massive crowd, Salazar's talent is able to surpass numerous obstructions. The combination of sensing individuals and locating them has transformed the Shichibukai into a valuable ally, for he is able to watch an entire battle and discern situations without actually being present. The distance he is capable of utilizing Kenbunshoku is incredible, far more than his other Haki usage. The range of his prowess increase when used upon familiar auras. After training with Inigo Vega, Salazar obtained the unique precognitive ability of Kenbunshoku Haki. He is able to see an opponent's next strike as well as predict their action without failure. However his usage of Kenbunshoku Haki to focus upon Killing Intent is most unique. It is often said that sneaking up on Salazar is impossible, for he can sense negative emotions. Therefore, enemies who shed even a thought of negativity alert Salazar of their presence. In essence, it appears that Salazar is able to read the mind of those in his presence. He can see through facades and rip illusions apart. As a sixth sense, there are few abilities capable of overwhelming or sneaking beneath his subconsciously active radar. Salazar's sixth sense also allows the Black Cross to discern the power of potential enemies. Salazar consciously uses Kenbunshoku Haki to sympathize with wild animals, mainly crows and ravens. Entire murders follow the Ebony Swordsman throughout his journey, and perform duties according to his orders. History Daniyal Musazulu is a child of the Dark Country, a mysterious landmass said to be inhabitant by men of midnight skin. Although small, the Dark Country is split into numerous minor kingdoms each ruled by a Musa. He belonged to a small settlement who called themselves the Musazulu, a kingdom known for their violent barbaric methods and knack for spices due to owning numerous salt deposit, which became the official currency between the Dark Kingdoms. His home had become one of the largest settlements of the Dark Country, but also a target of the World Government. Daniyal Musazulu was originally a normal child among his people. While he inherited their physical traits, the young one was nothing special when among a group. He spent his years with a loving family whose support helped him survive the tormenting treatment given to him by others. They shunned him for every reason possible, from his appearance to his thoughts and even out boredom. But the young boy still kept his bleeding heart open. He could feel the suffering of others and despised how the world devoured weaklings. He protected those who needed it and forgave his enemies. Daniyal's heart was truly innocent and vulnerable. While hunting with a few of his father's friends, a group of strange men happened upon the shore. These men appeared quite different and spoke an unfamiliar tongue. The ebony men were prepared for battle, yet Daniyal's curiosity took the better of him. He decided to visit their camp before the men launched a surprise attack. A foolish mistake. The traders kidnapped Daniyal and sold him on the market as a slave; for members of the Dark Country were rare and thus valuable. The young ebony warrior never saw his family again. Daniyal found himself among a weird group of rare creatures. Light skin, tanned, and some not quite human. He felt their fear and spent days comforting those whose hearts could stop. On his fourth week at sea, the slave a ship was raided by pirates. The merchant ship managed to defend themselves from the canon fire but was easily overwhelmed once the pirates stepped onboard. Daniyal watched his kidnappers fall, one by one. But instead of hide and wait to be killed, he reached deep within himself and took arms. Vega Inigo stumbled upon the child who took a weird stance in defense. Vega thought he would surely scare the child, but a certain flame burned in Daniyal's eyes as they clashed blades. The child moved sloppily but impressive for one his age. However, Vega defeated the child with but a glare; yet found his resistance astounding. He took Daniyal as loot while the others chose to raid the treasury, leaving the remaining merchants with their livestock. The Bridesmaid Pirates. A name he discovered upon stepping upon their ship. He was given work immediately as their new slave. From scrubbing every inch of the ship to learning to prepare exotic food, every responsibility fell on Daniyals shoulders. But while he worked, the ebony child watched his owners duel. He became infatuated with one in particular, the one who stole him from the ship, Inigo Vega. Daniyal was mesmerized by his swordsmanship. An art that used rhythm and measure as important aspects, similar to the dances of his people. Daniyal would watch Inigo duel, commit the movements to memory and practice when alone. But he never felt satisfaction. No. Inigo Vega had to train him. During a feast, Daniyal challenged Inigo to a duel. While the other pirates laughed, Inigo saw what he witnessed the night of the raid. A person who enjoyed combat for the art rather than destruction. Daniyal displayed the skills he stole from observing Inigo battle, but was easily defeated by the older swordsman. Yet Inigo was impressed that Daniyal, a mere wildling, could learn so much through sight. So he adopted Daniyal, who pledged his heart to the sword. Daniyal spent the next decade as both the swordsman apprentice and slave aboard the Bridesmaid Pirates. He practiced from minutes before sun rise to hours after sun fall. The Bridesmaid Pirates sent out Daniyal to dispatch minor threats and sample dangerous opponents. He spent years training in the harshest conditions and was subjected to constant hardships. Months went by where Daniyal was forced to paddle a rowboat behind the larger ship or hunt monstrous beast for meals. They would leave Daniyal on stranded islands with nothing but his sword as a weapon. However, his horrific training boosted his body to its absolute limits and broke the boundary. Soon, Daniyal had been reborn as the epitome of a perfect swordsman. One who inherited the secret Fencing form of Hispana. Among his rebirth, Daniyal rejected his birth name for a new one bestowed upon by his master. Salazar de la Espada Primero y Corozon Segunda, literally meaning Salazar of the Sword First, and Heart Second, a name which contains a piece of his infamous pledge. Inigo, proud of his student, decided that Salazar could no longer grow on a pirate ship. He decided to persuade Salazar to travel the seas in search of better swordsman in order to excel. For every situation he was placed in, the ebony swordsman found an answer. But before departure, Salazar was given his two famous weapons, Colada and Tizona. Trivia * Category:Shichibukai